


A Thump in the Night

by spooderboyandtincan



Category: Irondad and Spiderson - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Father-Son, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Spider-Man - Freeform, Worried Tony Stark, gunshot wound, spiderman - Freeform, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderboyandtincan/pseuds/spooderboyandtincan
Summary: "First of all, Tony hadn’t known Peter was on patrol. He was staying at the Parker’s over the weekend as he often did. He had checked on Peter at least three times throughout the time, his anxiety strong. Tony hadn’t known why his “Peter Alarm” kept going off, but he did now."Peter gets shot, giving Tony a major scare.Angst and fluff occur.
Relationships: Peter Parker and Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	A Thump in the Night

First of all, Tony hadn’t known Peter was _on _patrol. He was staying at the Parker’s over the weekend as he often did. He had checked on Peter at least three times throughout the time, his anxiety strong. Tony hadn’t known why his “Peter Alarm” kept going off, but he did now.__

____

He cursed himself, over and over again, for thinking it was okay not to bring the suit, for letting Pepper convince him that he was too overprotective, and he could go a few nights without an AI.

____

Because apparently, he couldn’t.

____

Tony spun around, dropping the coffee pot at the sound of a thump against the window. 

____

_Peter. Oh god, **Peter.** _  
The boy fell through the window and landed clumsily on the floor. Tony raced over as he groaned, trying to push himself up.__

______ _ _

_“No, Pete. Peter. Pete, what happened?!” _  
“M’sser St’rk,” he whispered. “’M okay.”__

________ _ _ _ _

Frantically Tony turned him over, cradling him in his arms.

________ _ _ _ _

_Blood. There was blood everywhere. **Peter’s** blood. _  
“Oh _ **god,** oh, mimmo. Oh god. Peter. Pete, oh baby, what _happened?!"  
“’M fine, M’sser, M’sser... uuuhh, M’sser Dad. ‘M fine.”____

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_No no no, he’s not fine  
Peter’s blood was on **his hands  
Peter’s blood.** _  
Tony didn’t know what to do. He could feel tears pooling in his eyes.__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Petey. Peter, baby, stay awake, okay? Just- just hold on sweetheart, **hold on,** I got you. I’m here. I’m right here.” ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Dad?”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Peter’s big, bambi eyes met Tony’s. He was so trusting, so _innocent. _  
_And fucking bleeding out from a gunshot wound in his stomach. _  
_“Petey, I’m here. Dad- Dad’s here, okay? I have you. Please, **please** hold on.” _______

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony scrambled for his phone, dialing Cho. She picked up after the second ring.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Tony?”

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Please. Please, it’s Peter. Please, **help him!”** _he cried.__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He could hear rustling and fast footsteps from the other side. “Cho!”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Tony, stay calm. I need you to tell me what happened. Take a deep breath.”

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He tried desperately to clear his head, cradling Peter to his chest and frantically keeping him awake.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I- I don’t know. I think it’s a gun-s-shot wound?” 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Okay. I can’t get to you before he bleeds out, understand?” 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony swayed in fear. _Before he bleeds out. _  
“I need you to stitch up his wound. If the bullet is still in there, you may have to dig it out. With his healing, it will close up and he’ll need surgery. May is a nurse, right? She can guide you through it.”__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“She’s not here,” Tony whispered. “Graveyard shift.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Alright. Keep on the phone, and I’ll give you instructions. Listen carefully. You need a needle and thread.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~~~~~

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The stitching was _unbearable _for Tony. He held Peter in his lap, wincing every time the needle pierced his skin.__

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And Peter? Tony _prayed _he would pass out, because every muffled scream he gave chipped away at his heart.__

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Then finally, _finally _it was over. Tony’s hand were shaking violently, blood _everywhere. _  
He tried to coach Peter through deep breaths, rubbing his back and rocking them back and forth.____

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But he knew in his heart that he would never forget the time he had to stitch up his kid, his _baby. _  
Peter calmed slowly, reassuring Tony that he was okay, that it wasn’t his fault. Even though it _was, _and it was _him _who should be doing the reassuring.______

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony carefully settled them on the couch after wrapping Peter’s belly with several layers of bandages. Peter looked tired, though he stayed awake.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“‘S okay, M’sser St’rk,” he slurred. “’M okay.”

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I know, Petey. You’re okay- I just... _I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry, bambino. I’m sorry.” ___

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Peter grunted and tried to shove himself up. He winced and fell back against Tony. “No... no, ‘s not y’r fault. ‘S okay.”

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_It wasn’t okay _  
But Tony didn’t want Peter to waste his little energy. Instead he smiled and kissed his button nose, holding him tight. As usual, Tony ran his fingers through Peter’s curls, humming softly.__

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Cho and her med team rushed in fifteen minutes later holding a stretcher. 

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tony didn’t want to let them take his baby. 

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But he had to.

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And he knew that, soon, he would be sitting with Peter in his hospital bed, fear and worry flowing through his veins. 

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And May would join him, comforting him. Telling him it wasn’t his fault.

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And if Peter was okay. Well. 

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

If Peter was okay, Tony would finally, finally be okay.

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

For then.

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day!
> 
> Come scream with me on tumblr @spooderboyandtincan!


End file.
